


On My Own and All Alone

by Writerboy (Hobbitrocious)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: shkinkmeme, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitrocious/pseuds/Writerboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A February 2011 SHkinkmeme fill. The prompt was for any Holmes-verse female character trying out her new sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own and All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> The few reviews I got on LiveJournal were positive, but I still maintain I'm unqualified to be writing this perspective. I really don't know what I'm doing. Please point out any errors if you catch them!

_To Irene,_ the tag on the box read, _In lieu of what I cannot give her._

At first, the item in the prettily wrapped box looked like nun-chukka. It would have been a thoughtful gift - something unexpected from Holmes - if only the shape was not so impractical.

Irene inspected the odd weapon with great curiosity. The rod at one end was rounded and very ergonomic-looking. The opposite piece was not even half the size and was unlikely to be capable of much damage unless hitting at high velocity. Adler was strong, but it seemed Holmes was overestimating her a tad. Although, the rubber construction was choice.

Then she saw the switch on the smaller end, and found the faint outline of a hidden panel. The smaller nun chuck held a power source, a battery pack.

She clicked the switch forward and started at the larger end jumping in her hand. 

It buzzed noisily as it vibrated powerfully. Her palm tingled, and she clasped it tighter while she pondered its use. The sound muffled some in her grip, but not much. Immediately, she noticed the manner in which the long piece was balanced; there was more weight in the tethered end, quite different than was desirable for an effective striking weapon.

The item's true purpose was clear at that point. It was meant to sit with the tip up, and to stay in place throughout rough use.

Oh yes, very rough use. Sherlock knew her too well. She had heard of these special toys while in France, but the total of her purse had been unpermitting at the time... Which, normally, would not have stopped her, except for the limited availability. Such a newfangled novelty was difficult to purchase, never mind steal from the midst of a suffocating throng of upper-class women chirping about a high end in-shoppe demonstration.

Irene felt a momentary flare of jealousy toward Doctor Watson, for having uncontested access to "what Holmes could not give her," but that dissolved into raging curiosity and anticipation of the thing in her hand. She pushed the switch back to its neutral position and, smirking, went to pull each and every window shade down. The door to her flat, as per usual wherever she fleetingly resided, was already dead bolted.

Within minutes she was on her back, upon the mattress, with her skirts shed and her bloomers down.

She clicked the button on the control forward, and the vibrator buzzed expectantly. Irene licked her lips. She was slouched against a mountain of pillows blanketing the headboard, her spine bent so she had a clear view down her chest and stomach. She could see all the way down to where the brown curls rose over her _mons_.

She drew her knees up and looked on giddily as her own hands guided the end of the vibrating wand closer. With her free hand, Irene carefully held her outer folds back so that the wand could touch the tip of her sensitive little bud.

It hummed against her. She hummed along with pleasure as the vibrations echoed through the flesh between her legs.

She'd been through an earthquake during a short stint in the Orient. Despite the danger, it had been an exhilarating experience. Now she had insight into the rush she'd felt then - the compact device she pressed to herself now was like the movement of the earth harnessed.

A catlike grin grew on her face. She knew Holmes wouldn't have (in good will) sent her a contraption he hadn't tested himself. The great detective undoubtedly had one just like it tucked secretly away among his socks, or hidden in a dark corner of Missus Hudson's pantry that was never checked.

Or maybe that Morocco case had room for more than a needle and vial.

Irene eased up on the dildo-shaped vibrator when her clitoris began to go warmly numb from too much stimulation too fast. She slid it up to the soft mound betwixt her nethers and her belly, letting it sit and jiggle her skin. It was strong enough to still send shockwaves to where she needed them, without direct contact.

She had plans, oh yes, she did. Plans to work the long distaff through the tight ring guarding the passage to her womb, plans to leave it in there until it was slick enough to slide in and out until the stretching burn dissipated and became more than enjoyable. She planned to daringly try the higher setting, push the switch forward all the way and see where that would take her.

Then, she planned to try it in the other hole. Surely Holmes had experimented that far with his toy already, and Irene was loathe to be more than one step behind London's most brilliant.

The thing was still grazing her mound, though inching lower again, but she could already imagine how it would feel filling her back end. Or perhaps that was fanciful thinking, induced by the pulsating tremors already clenching her dilated pussy and the rosy pucker behind in even, timed durations without any effort from her. 

Irene's eyes rolled back as the wand caught her clit once more. Her thoughts already had her on edge, and the forceful point of contact, the stimulation, had her soaring over.

By the time she would have been able to count to five (had she not been otherwise occupied), the ball of energy that shot from her underbelly had wracked through every one of her extremities and left her breathless.

Her heart pounded, her skin glowed with warmth. It felt a little artificial, a little forced, but she stared at her new toy with great appreciation. She held it away from her skin and rocked a bit on the sheets to readjust. As she moved, a chill damp upon the backs of her thighs let her know just how wet she really had gotten. She had no idea! Not until that moment, anyway. The first orgasm was so distracting, she hadn't noticed how much was pouring out of her.

And she was ready to ride to the top again.  
Gasping, she shifted her grip on the rubber and positioned it at her first entrance. It popped in easily with a soft, slick noise.

Everything tingled, everything sang.

The usually undetectable hole inside her felt full. In a different way, her breasts felt full. Irene arched her back to allow her arm better leverage with the dildo, and she foggily watched her gelatinous mammaries bounce toward her face. Their up and down dance became mesmerising as she started up a rhythm with the dildo. It vibrated as it slid back and forth. She was being fucked, and it was her own doing. 

It felt distant, in a way, but it felt good. In fact, it felt better by the minute.

She was fully aware now of just how much she was dripping. Instead of drying out and gaining friction, as she'd feared, Irene found that the dildo milked more and more fluid from her as she used it, speeding its way. It was like the best sex she could remember (though never mind him), except without the sweaty odour combating her own or the oppressive heat choking her heavy breath from above.

It was free, airy climax lancing through her body. Again. And she was sure she could hit it another few times.

Moaning, and smiling deliriously through her open-mouthed drool, she fumbled with her thumb to set the switch again. The "high" setting was sure not to disappoint.

_~fin~_


End file.
